Clear Moon Lit Night
by EloiseRaeCullen
Summary: lord, i suck at summaries! Trickster King, Puck, meets and falls for Brooklyn, a student at St. Augustine's Academy. PuckxOC. please don't read if you don't like. R&R!


It was spring. The grass was growing, the buds were cautiously peeking from the resting places and the trees were beginning to flourish with green. The sun shone down on the St. Augustine's Academy, the breeze gusting lightly through the forest's trees and into the open windows. As the final bell of the day rang, students poured out onto the campus, eager to rid themselves of cabin fever and enjoy the sun shine.  
Toward the west side of the school, a girl with shoulder length chestnut hair waved to her friends before heading into the forest. Upon reaching a clearing with a small pond surrounded by brush and rocks, she pulled out a worn copy of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and settled into her favorite spot, the sun gently warming her face. Across the clearing, hidden in shadows, two figures eye the girl they've seen in that same spot so many times before. A smirk danced across the first figure's face.

"Beautiful, isn't she? A little predictable, but I'm sure I could change that." He mused.

"You better not think what I suspect you are thinking. You know what a stupid idea that is! I mean, come on! What if he finds out?" the second figure urged. The first one scoffs.

"I'm more careful than that! Besides, his majesty couldn't do anything to me, besides demote me, and I really wouldn't care. Beside, her highness likes me too much. She'd never let him do anything drastic." The first figure said, patting the other's shoulder. The second one sighed.

"Puck, please, I'm just worried. You're my brother after all. You don't understand Oberon's power! I mean, you're his henchman and all, but he made his wife fall for a donkey because she wouldn't give him the Indian boy. And she still gave the boy to him in the end! Oberon always gets what he wants." Puck laughed and ran his fingers through his messy, blond hair.

"Boy, I tell ya, you worry way too much, Mustardseed." Mustardseed grimaced.  
Puck jumped down from the branch he was situated on, Mustardseed close behind. They eyed the girl, still perched on the rocks, the breeze toying with her hair. Mustardseed frowned. He turned to Puck to speak, but Puck was no longer there. Instead, a man stood there, dressed in the uniform of the nearby school, his shaggy blond hair and mischievous eyes the only indicator that it was actually Puck. Puck winked before leaving his brother behind. Mustardseed knew what Puck planned to do. Assuming the name of Robin Goodman, (for Goodfellow would cause too much suspicion) he would go meet the girl, romance her and be on his way. Although, something was different about this girl. Something different about the way Puck watched her. Mustardseed wasn't usually too concerned about his brother's antics with human women, but this girl scared him.  
The bells in the school's tower rang out 2 heavy bongs, marking the turn of the hour. It was 4:30. Glancing at the sky, the girl sighed. Streaks of orange, purple and red painted the sky into sunset. She gathered her things, stuffing them into her pack and grabbing her book before jumping onto the soft earth and heading back to her dorm. She was nearing the forests edge, when she ran head long into someone's broad chest. Her book and pack fell to the ground, contents spilling everywhere.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" the girl cried, tearing her eyes from her pack the figure before her. The man before her was tall, not very muscular, but lean and slim. She guessed he was a runner. His green eyes glittered with amusement as he smoothed a strand of blond hair from his face. He smiled. She blushed.

"Nah, I'm alright. How about you?" he replied, bending down to help her gather her things.

"Oh I'm alright. You don't look familiar, are you new here?" She asked, accepting the pencil case he handed her.

"Yeah, I'm a transfer student. I was getting a look around before heading to the main office for registration. I'm Robin, by the way. Robin Goodman." He said, extending his hand to help her up.

"Um, I'm Brooklyn Masters. You can call me Brook though. Do you… need help finding the office? I can come with you." She offered clutching her books to her chest, pack slung over her shoulders. He nodded and extended his forearm to her. She looped her hand around his elbow and led him to the office. The woman sitting the registration desk looked up at the two and raised one curved brow at Robin.

"Uh, Mrs. Rusell, Robin is a new student here and needed to speak to you." Brooklyn said. The woman's face wrinkled in confusion.

"New student? Why, I never heard about a new student." She replied, looking Robin over. Robin laughed.

"Oh, you know how unreliable and slow that administration can be! They must just not have sent word to you yet." He said smoothly. Mrs. Rusell pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She sighed and said,

"Well, as much as I'd love to believe that I can do nothing till your information get here." Puck was now much closer, his eyes lit up like fireworks.

"That won't be necessary. My information is on its way. Everything is fine." Puck said, his eyes never leaving Mrs. Rusell's for a moment. Mrs. Rusell stared back at him, eyes glazed. She blinked. Shaking her head, opened Brooklyn's file and printed out her schedule.

"Alright then, Mr. Goodman. Since your information has yet to arrive, you will share the same schedule as Ms. Masters here." She said, handing Robin the sheet of paper, "Your dorm room is room 34C. It's unoccupied, but don't get too used to it. We may well be having more students arrive."  
Robin nodded and turned to Brooklyn.

"So, care to show me around? I wouldn't want to get lost here." He asked, winking playfully. She laughed and led him into the corridor.

Leaving the clearing and his brother behind, Mustardseed began to feel the nagging pull of anxiety tugging at him.  
So many things can go wrong here! Sure, Puck's had a few flings with some mortal women, and he never stays around long enough for anything bad to happen. But this girl… She's so much more different than Puck's usual's he normally goes for thin, blonde and busty…. And this young maid is not really any of those things. Sure, she's slim, and I guess she's well endowed. But she's also a brunette and a reader. And the way he looks at her, almost exactly how Lady Titania looked at Bottom under the flower's influence. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's had a drop or two fixed on him.  
Mustardseed was pulled from his thoughts as he approached the fairy kingdom, not but one hundred yards away from the clearing. On thrones of twigs and branches woven with flowers and magic, surrounded by their fairies, Oberon and Titania laughed, drank and sang with their fairy band. Mustardseed sighed and made his way to Titania's side.

"What's this? Why is my dear Mustardseed so melancholy? Where is your mischievous brother, Puck?" Titania asked, running her fingers through Mustardseed's dark tresses.

"Puck is… on an adventure of sorts. He has found another attractive human and I believe intends to woo her…" Mustardseed said, fidgeting with his hands. Titania laughed.  
"Oh, that horrendous child! Just like his father! Tell me, what did she look like? Did Puck mention how long he'd be gone?" the Fairy Queen asked, eyes widening with interest. Mustardseed stammered, unsure of what to tell the Queen. He swallowed.

"Well, my lady, Puck didn't really say how long he'd be away and-"

"What's this I hear of my gentle Puck? Speak boy! You say he's away. Well, where is he?" Oberon said, cutting poor Mustardseed short. The brunette fairy cringed. Great! Mustardseed thought, Now I have to explain things to the fairy king! Puck'll be found out for sure! Titania chuckled, taking Mustardseed's hand; she turned to her husband and did the explaining for him.

"Oh, it's fine dear. Puck's away romancing with some mortal. Mustardseed was just about to tell me about her!" She practically sang. Oberon's fists clenched.

"He's doing WHAT!" Oberon barked. Mustardseed winced but Titania just rolled her eyes. Oberon stood and began pacing… his fury just barely contained. Finally, he stopped and whirled to face Mustardseed.

"That love-sick fool must not do anything to endanger my kingdom. Mustardseed, you will go and keep an eye on him. You will watch his every move and report to me when you suspect him of doing anything foolish. And, by the gods, try to get him back here as soon as possible. I don't know if I can trust him around mortals." Oberon said, seating himself back in his throne. Mustardseed was dumbfounded. Shaking his head, Mustardseed held out his hands and protested,

"Must I, sir? I mean, Puck has done this many times before an-" Oberon held up a hand for silence.

"I know, boy. But he has done this too many times, and the last one cut it terribly close. Now, no more excuses. Go!" and with that, Mustardseed was at the edge of the forest, facing the school.  
He looked down at himself. His fairy garments has vanished, a crisp navy blazer and white dress shirt covering his torso, while his lower half was clad in khaki dress pants and loafers. Mustardseed sighed and itched his neck. Gods, humans wore such uncomfortable clothing! He stepped out into the clearing and looked up into one of the buildings. In one of the buildings rooms, Puck sat by the window, looking out at the forest. Mustardseed yelped with joy, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. Puck looked down, confusion crossing his face. Mustardseed waved and Puck brightened, turning from the window and emerging from a door on ground level a few moments later. Puck ran to embrace his brother.

"Mustardseed! Brother! What are you doing here? Come to play with the lowly mortals and ruffians?" Puck laughed, messing up his dark hair. Mustardseed chuckled nervously and smoothed his hair.

"Um, well… Oberon sent me to keep an eye on you. He's afraid you'll expose us for get yourself killed… or something." Puck snorted and grabbed Mustardseed's arm, leading him to the building.

"Well then, I suppose if you're gonna be slumming it with us, you better work on being a human. Firstly, a name. What are you to be called? Because no human names their child 'Mustardseed'." Puck said. Mustardseed thought a moment before turning to Puck and saying,

"Jonathan. I think that'd work."

The days turned into a week, then another week passed. All the while, Robin wooed Brook and Jonathan worried for his brother. Robin had seemed to forget all about his life back with his father and mother, his eyes turned only toward the lovely blue eyed girl, Brooklyn. Jonathan, however, seemed to always be on edge. He, like Robin, had to share Brooklyn's schedule as well. And in every class, he always seemed distracted. Brooklyn was quite concerned, though Robin told her it was nothing to worry about. One night, back in their dorms, Puck and Mustardseed discussed what Puck must do about Brooklyn.

"Obviously, you feel more for her than just an attraction to her body. You do understand what you must do to keep her, don't you?" Mustardseed asked, passing his hand over a blank assignment sheet and leaving the page full of writing and answers. Puck sighed.

"Yes, I understand what has to happen."

"Well, how are you going to ask her? I mean, if you can't ask this of her, then you should leave her right now and come back home. I'm sure Oberon would like THAT much better than asking her to leave the human world behind." Mustardseed said. Puck though a moment. It was obvious there was no way he could leave her now. But to ask her to leave the mortal world behind? Would she even except? Leaving these thoughts alone, Puck stood, a smile on his face.

"I know what I'll do. I'll take her out to that clearing, give her the night of her life then I'll ask her. But I won't just ask her to leave the human world. I want to ask her to marry me." Mustardseed sat bolt upright, starring wide eyed at his brother.

"Puck… are- are you serious? Do you think you're ready? You 've never really been one to settle down." Mustardseed said cautiously. Puck laughed, holding out his hands.

"That's the thing! Brooklyn's so amazing! She's adventurous and joyful! She's so smart and she's funny! Brook is so enjoyable! She isn't dull at all! I mean… could definitely see spending my entire life with her." Mustardseed sighed.

"Whatever you decide to do, brother, know I am right behind you… I may not like it much, but I'm behind you." Puck grinned and bear-hugged his brother.

Brooklyn and Robin ventured hand in hand into the forest, the full moon shining down on the clearing, illuminating the pond and turning the rocks around the water white with celestial beauty. Brook laughed, pulling Robin with her to her favorite spot.

"Oh, I feel so rebellious! I've never been out after curfew. Are you sure we won't be caught?" Brook asked, squeezing Robin's hand.

"Of course not! No one will find us here, I promise." They laughed and talked, all the while, the moon rose higher and fireflies invaded the area, the bugs lighting up like carnival lights. It was now 1:00 am and the moon was still high in the sky. Robin swallowed and took Brooklyn's hand.

"Brook, can I ask you something? You would still love me, even if I hadn't told you everything about me, wouldn't you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course I would… sure I'd be a little sad you didn't tell me everything, but I'm sure you have your reasons." She said, resting her head against his shoulder. He sighed.

"Brook, I have something I was to tell you. And I also have a very important question I want to ask you as well. But first you must know I'm not entirely what I seem. You see I'm really a-"

"Puck! There you are! Oh child, we have missed you so!" Brooklyn and Robin turned to face Jonathan with a man and woman, who were both watching the two intently. The woman was around 25 and was tall, thin and pale with golden blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. The man was around 30 and was tall and broad. His hair was midnight black and his green eyes sparked like angry fire crackers. Brooklyn shrank under his gaze. The woman approached the two and Robin pulled Brook closer to him.

"Now darling, why so worried? You know I'd never hurt one of your little love interests! Come now, won't you introduce us?" the woman said, voice like silvery water. Robin sighed. Looking back at Brook he gestured to the couple and said,

"Brook, these are my parents. Brenton and Tiffany." The Man and woman nodded when named. But the man seemed very impatient and turned back to his son.

"Puck, you have been with this girl far too long. It's time you come back home and return to my side. I've let you wander too far for far too long." Robin was horrified. Brook was utterly confused, wrapping her arms around Robin's waist.  
What are they talking about? This isn't Puck. Puck was a fairy. This is Robin Goodman. My boyfriend.  
The woman, Robin's mother, sighed and turned to her husband.

"Dearest, can't you see these two love each other? Besides, I think it should be the girl's choice." Brooklyn stared at the two, and began to shake. She held Robin tighter and said,

"Robin, what are they talking about? Why do they keep calling you Puck? Robin, please what's going on?" She turned to Robin but nearly screamed when she found the Robin Goodman wasn't there. In his place, a handsome man with shaggy blonde hair and glittering green eyes looked back at her, her small frame still held supportively next to his glowing body. Behind him, a pair of translucent green wings sat suspended and inch or two from his back. Brooklyn turned to find the whole clearing was now filled with light and people, all glowing and winged. The Man and Woman were gone and in their place stood a woman with waist length blond hair and purple wings while the man had shoulder length black hair and silver wings. Jonathan was gone as well and a man with wavy brunette hair and translucent gold wings stood in his place.  
It all began to make sense. Robin Goodman was actually Goodfellow and that was why the man and woman kept calling him Puck, because that's who he was. And the man and woman must be Oberon and Titania. Brooklyn sat still as the grave while all this processes in her mind. Puck ran his finger along her cheek.

"Brook, are you okay?" he asked her hesitantly. She blinked rapidly.

"Um, yes. I'm alright. Just still trying to comprehend the fact that I've been dating the Trickster King for the past week." She said. Puck smiled. Oberon came forward.

"Well, girl, you know our secret now. And so, you must make a choice. Stay with us and leave the mortal world behind, or give up these memories and Puck, and return to the living world."  
As the shock of what had just happened and what Oberon was saying sank in, she turned to Puck and realized something. She was in love with him. She may have only met him a couple weeks ago, but she knew in her heart he was who she wanted to be with. Taking his hand, she turned to Oberon.

"I choose to leave the mortal world and stay with Puck." She said, her eyes never leaving the fairy king's. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure? Once you leave there is no turning back." He said. She nodded. Titania smiled and stepped toward Brook.

"It is settled them. Stand and turn around girl." Titania said. Brooklyn did as she commanded and felt small lines and curls being traced into her back. Behind her, Titania placed the fairies' spell on the girl and pulled the girl's wings from the lines traced into her back. Brook's school uniform fell to the ground, leaving a gown of silk and silver Spanish moss. Brooklyn turned to face the fairy queen who smiled at her and placed a flower into her hair.

"Welcome, Freya, fairy of flowers." The fairies around them cheered and Puck raced forward, taking Freya into his arms, and kissing her lightly.

"Broo- ah… Freya, I have something I meant to ask you." He said, placing her back on her feet and taking her hand, "Freya, nothing would please me more, than for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out a silver band to her. She smiled as tears began to stream down her face.

"I will." She said, kissing him again as the fairies around them cheered again. Soon the two were swarmed with people congratulating them and welcoming the new fairy. Titania smiled and took Oberon's hand in her own.

"Hand in hand, with fairy grace, will we sing, and bless this place!" She said, leading him into the revelry. Puck and Freya married two nights later and still live on to this day. And while no one really knows what exactly happened to the young chestnut haired girl at St. Augustine's Academy, sometimes you can still hear her singing and laughing with the fairies on clear moon lit nights.


End file.
